Matchmaker
by gleeinspires
Summary: Rachel Berry is playing 'Matchmaker' for Quinn Fabray to get Finn Hudson. But nothing goes as plan, Rachel finds herself falling for Finn.
1. Chapter 1

I decided I want to play matchmaker. Me Rachel Berry am going to be a matchmaker!

xxxx

"I like Finn , do you think you could play matchmaker and set us up?" asked Quinn

"Of course silly goose!" says Rachel with a smile

"Thanks Rachel , you're the best!" Quinn says and hugs her

The bell rings

"Bye Rachel" says Quinn

"Bye Quinn" says Rachel and walks of to her class

Later that day

xxxx

Rachel walks up to Finn at his locker and smiles

"Hey Finn" says Rachel.

Finn turns around and smiles

"Hey Rach" says Finn

"Are you free Friday?" asks Rachel

Finn's pov:

Is she asking me out? Oh my gosh I havent answered yet she might not think im interestered!

No longer Finns pov

"uh.. Sure Rach" says Finn

Rachel smiles " okay breadsticks 7:00 pm be there" she laughs.

"Okay cant wait" says Finn

Rachel laughs and leaves , Finn makes sure shes out of sight and does a little fist pump.

Xxxx

"What did he say" asks Quinn

"yes" Rachel adds with a smile

"Did you say he was going out with me" asks Quinn

"not exactly.." says Rachel

"RACHEL!" yells Quinn

"Shush Quinn , im going to so he can get to know you and wont think it's a date." says Rachel

"he thinks hes on a date with you." Quinn pouts

Rachels pov:

Does he really think he has a date with me? What no just friends. STOP IT! Im trying to set him up with Quinn.

No longer Rachel's pov.

"No he dosent" says Rachel

"Okay..I got to go home, when is the date?" says Quinn

"tomorrow" says Rachel

"okay..bye Rachel" says Quinn she gives a short hug and then walks to her car

"bye Quinn" says Rachel

Rachel's pov:

What have I done… do I actually like who my best friends like? I would never do that to Quinn. Oh no I do like him… What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night 6:00 pm.

Rachel grabs her phone and sees Quinn is calling she picks up the phone

"Hello" says Rachel

"Im nervous , what do I wear?" asks Quinn

"Quinn , its fine just dress casual" says Rachel

"Thanks I got go , see you in an hour" says Quinn and with that she hangs up

Rachel sighs

An hour later

xxxx

Finn is waiting at table and Quinn comes and sits down

"hey" says Quinn

"Um.. Quinn im supposed to be meeting Rachel." says Finn

"oh um.. Yeah I know she told me she asked me to .. Erm come. " says Quinn

"oh.." his faces falls a little "can I tell you something?"

"Uh.. Sure?" says Quinn with an un easy smile.

"I kinda like Rachel , shes pretty cool and I like how she dreams big" says Finn with a smile.

"Oh wow Finn.." says Quinn her face falls and shes fighting to hold back tears

"Do you know if she likes me back?" asks Finn

"No! I mean yes. I mean I don't know.." says Quinn and sighs

"Woah" says Finn staring behind Quinn

"what?" Quinn turns around to see what hes looking at and sees Rachel.

Finn gets up

"Hey Rach" says Finn

"Hey Finn" says Rachel , her smile becoming huge

"Wanna uh.. Sit down?" asks Finn

"well I don't want to sit on the ground" laughs Rachel

"Oh , haha funny" says Finn laughing

"Im still here" says Quinn

"Oh sorry Quinn" Rachel and Finn say at the same time

" I need to go to the bathroom " says Quinn she gets up and leaves

Rachel sits across from Finn in the booth and smiles

"I need to tell you something" says Finn

"and that is?" asks Rachel.

"I like you" says Finn

Xxxx

With Quinn

Quinn's pov:

I walk in to the bathroom and start crying. Why Rachel? Why my best friend?

"are you okay" asks a familiar voice.

Quinn jumps and looks at who talked to her

"Puck , you gave me a heart attack." says Quinn

Puck laughs "Whats wrong?" asks Puck

"Long story" says Quinn

"Im here" says Puck

"Well um I like Finn and im here with him but Rachel decided to tag along and well before she came he told me he liked her and well I decided to go come her" says Quinn letting all her tears come out

Puck rubs her back " hey its okay. Does Rachel know?"

"that finn likes her? No. She knows I like him though." says Quinn sobbing harder

"I know Rachel she wouldn't do that to you. You two go together like peanut butter and jelly" says Puck laughing.

Quinn laughs " wow you know how to make me laugh" she adds " and also why are you in the girls bathroom?"

Puck laughs " there cleaner then guys"

Quinn laughs " okay"

Puck kisses Quinn , they both see fire works.

Puck pulls back " im so sorry" says Puck

"Its fine" says Quinn with a reassuring smile


	3. Chapter 3

With Rachel and Finn

"you what?" asked Rachel

"I like you" said Finn once again

"NO" said Rachel

"why not?" asked Finn with a frown

"Cause Quinn likes you and I said I would play matchmaker for her and I said I would set you two up" said Rachel

"What? Look I don't care about Quinn or any girl , expect you" said Finn

"Really?" said Rachel with a smile , "snap out of it Rachel' thought Rachel

Xxxxxx

With Quinn and Puck

Quinn wipes off her tears "Can you do me favor Puck?" asks Quinn

"Sure." Says Puck

"I don't really want to go back out there with Finn… and Rachel , can you please come with me?" Asks Quinn

"Of course" says Puck smiling

Quinn returns the smile and they walk out together

Xxxxxxxx

Quinn and Puck get to Rachel and Finn

"What is he doing here?" Asks Rachel

"Relax I went to the bathroom and found him and he kinda helped me with some problems" says Quinn smiling

"Yeah what she said" says Puck

"Well join in buddy" says Finn

Finn is sitting across Rachel and Puck sits by Finn sitting across from Quinn.

"I want the burger #7 with bacon" Says Quinn as she puts the menu down

"Mmm a women who loves bacon , I like" Puck says laughing and Quinn joins along

Rachel and Finn stare at each other confused

"Whats going on?" asks Rachel

"Yeah , ya are acting kinda weird" Says Finn agreeing with Rachel

"Were just friends , getting along" Says Puck smiling at Quinn

Quinn frowns a bit "Yup just friends" she adds

"So…" says Rachel

"What are you gonna order?" asks Finn

"Hm… um vegan pasta." says Rachel with a smile and she puts down the menu

"Im gonna order the #3 with fries and a coke" Says Finn

"And I will order the #5 steak with EXTRA fries and a pepsi" says Puck smiling at Quinn

The waitress come and they all say their orders

"So Quinn what are you doing tomorrow?" asks Puck

"Well tonight im spending the night at Rachel's and tomorrow we are going shopping" says Quinn with a smile

"Well that sounds fun , Finn can I spend the night since these ladies will be having a sleepover then we should to." Says Puck

"Sure" says Finn

"Oh by the way , im having a party next Friday… if ya wanna come?" asks Quinn

They all say "Sure"

The waitress comes and brings there food and they eat , later that night..

Quinn and Puck went to the bathroom

"So you never really gave me a response on what I told you" says Finn

"I like you too" says Rachel biting her bottom lip

"Well then that's great , we can be together." says Finn

"of course , but can we like not tell Quinn , I mean she likes you" says Rachel with an uneasy smile

"What? Quinn totally has got it on for Puck , they have been flirting all night." Says Finn

"Just wait.." says Rachel

"Whatever you want Rach" Says Finn smiling

"Thank you Finn" says Rachel

They are both about to reach in for a kiss but

"Hey Rachel , Pucks gonna drop me off at your house.. Is that okay?" asks Quinn

"Oh yeah sure" says Rachel sighing and smiling up at Quinn

"Ok bye" says Quinn waving and she and Puck walk out

"Where were we?" says Finn smiling at Rachel

Rachel leans across the table and pecks his lips

"There , I got to go bye Finn." Says Rachel

"you don't have to." says Finn frowning

"Yes I do bye" says Rachel laughing

"Bye" says Finn


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house and sighed

"Whats wrong?" asked Puck

"Shes not home yet" says Quinn

Puck smirked

"Whats the smirk for?" asks Quinn

"We are alone , in the car…" says Puck

"We are not having sex Puck" Says Quinn irritated

"No not that." Says Puck laughing

"What?" asks Quinn turning red

Puck leans in and kisses her

Xxxxxx

Rachel arrives at her house and see's Puck's car in the drive way and then she see's Quinn in his car. 'Is that? No! Its Quinn a-and Puck KISSING , when did this happen? What?" she walks inside her house and slams the door hard so Quinn can hear it

Quinn pulls away "Oh shit , Rachel's home she probably saw us."

"So.. Who cares?" asks Puck

"I DO" says Quinn

"Why does it matter?" asks Quinn

"Cause people wouldn't really see us together you get what I mean?" says Quinn uneasy

"No , cause I actually thought we had a shoot idiot , get out of the car!" says Puck irritated

"W-what?" says Quinn close to tears

"Leave!" says Puck not looking at her

Quinn starts crying "Im sorry Puck , I dident mean it like th-"

"Just leave , you're making it worse" says Puck

Quinn gets out of the car and closes the door , Puck turns on the engine and drives off quickly.. 'What the hell have I done?' Quinn walks up to the door and knocks on Rachel's door and Rachel answers the door.

"Oh hey Quinn , weres Puck?" asks Rachel

"I don't want to talk about Puck" Quinn she spits out

"Oh what happened?" asks Rachel

"Dident you just here me?" asks Quinn

"Im sorry" says Rachel

Quinn goes to her living room and sits on the couch and breaks down , Rachel comes over and hugs her.. Quinn breaks down in tears and tells Rachel everything.

"Oh Quinn im so sorry.." says Rachel "But you're going to move on"

"No I c-cant." says Quinn

"You're going to try to get another guy and make Puck jealous" says Rachel

"What about Finn?" asks Quinn

"NO! I mean no , he likes someone else" says Rachel

"Erm okay , he likes you just saying." says Quinn

Rachel laughs "I know."

"get with him girl" says Quinn

"don't you like him?" asks Rachel

"Obviously I like Puck now." says Quinn sighing

"What about that new guy? Sam Evans?" asks Rachel

"hes hot , ill try him" says Quinn smiling

"Lets go to sleep" says Rachel

"Okay but put on Funny girl" says Quinn

"Okay , Ive rubbed off on you" says Rachel laughing

They fall asleep

Xxxxxxxxx

With Finn and Puck

"Man that sucks" says Finn

"Yeah , some girls arent worth it , and I think actually liked her"says Puck

"You actually liked a girl?" asked Finn laughing

"Yeah I guess. Lets not talk about this we are talking about feelings that's girl stuff" says Puck

"Whatever , lets go to sleep" says Finn

They fall asleep with Puck on the floor and Finn on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"WAKE UP!" screams Rachel

"Ahh , im awake" says Quinn laughing

"Hurry get ready! Were going to the mall!" Says Rachel

"Okay okay" says Quinn laughing and walks upstairs

Xxxxxxx

Later they go to the mall

Quinn bumps in to somebody "What the hell? Watch out where you're going" says Quinn

"Oh my god im sorry"

Quinn looks up "Puck?"

"Quinn?" says Puck

Finn appears and so does Rachel

"Rachel?" asks Finn

"Finn?" asks Rachel

"Um what's going on?" asks Quinn

"I needed new xbox games and Puck spent the night" says Finn

"Oh" says Rachel

"Bye we got to go" says Quinn she runs to the bathroom

"Are you okay?" asks Rachel

"Yeah im gonna go home" says Quinn

"erm okay see you in Glee tomorrow" says Rachel

"Okay bye" says Quinn and she leaves

Xxxx

The next day in Glee

"Anyone have any songs they want to perform today?" asks

Quinn raises her hand "I do."

"Take it away Quinn" says

"Now and Then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

I told myself you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and its and ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end , always the end

So when we found we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But ill admit I was glad it was over

But you dident have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

I don't even need your love , but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

No , you dident have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody I used to know

Now you're just somebody I used to know

Now you're just somebody I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't want to live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you couldn't let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know -oh-oh

But you dident have cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were going (oh)

I don't even need your love , but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

(oh)

No , you dident have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody I used to know

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody ( now you're just somebody I used to know)

That I used to know

Somebody (somebody)

That I used to know

I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Somebody (oh)

Quinn looks into Pucks eyes and Puck starts wiping away tears.

Rachel is smiling up at Puck

"wow that was amazing Quinn" says

"and why did you sing that song" asks Santana

"It was for somebody" says Quinn

"Who? Puck!" Santana snorts

"ENOUGH" says

"He's mine" yells Santana

"Whatever cut the crap" says Quinn

"Santana calm down" says Finn

"Was that really about me?" asks puck

"Yes , cant you tell" Quinn spits out

"Class dismissed " says

"Hey Finn" says Rachel

"Oh hey Rach" says Finn smiling

Everyone is out of the room

"Im kinda concered for Quinn" says Rachel

"And me for Puck." says Finn

"You know what we should do?" Asks Finn

"Play matchmaker" says Rachel smiling

"Yeah defintley , we should do it , I mean match making not it but uh you know what I mean" says Finn turning red

Rachel laughs "I get it , yeah we should , I mean you know match making I uh-"

Finn interrupts her by kissing her , Rachel smiles and kisses back.

"Oh hey am I interrupting something , Finn , Rachel?" says a voice

They both pull back

"Uh Santana?" asks Rachel

"Well look here , yentl and frankenteen kissing" snorts Santana

"Santana.." says Finn

"its okay I wont tell anyone" says Santana laughing

"Thanks" says Rachel returning the smile

"since I found out ya's secert can I tell ya something?"

"Sure" they both say

"I like Brittany" says Santana quickly

Rachel sits there shocked " I thought you liked Puck?" asks Rachel

"That's just a cover up" says Santana

"HURRY SAN" says a voice

"That's Brittany I gotta go bye guys" says Santana and she runs to catch up to Brittany

"Love is love" says Rachel

"Yup love is love" says Finn and they kiss once again


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy**

**Please review (: xoxo**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So we got this settled? I talk to Quinn and you talk to Puck?" asks Rachel

" Yes ma'am and when were done we tell each other how it went " says Finn smirking

"Okay good" says Rachel smiling

The bell rings

" Bye Rach" says Finn

"Bye Finn" says Rachel

Quinn catches up to Rachel

"Talking to Finn? About what?" asks Quinn

"Nothing he was asking me about… french homework" says Rachel quickly

"But you take Spanish not French" says Quinn

"Um lets talk about something else. Hey go to the movies tomorrow at 6?" asks Rachel

"Oh um sure" says Quinn smiling

"Okay see you there , I got to go to Spanish , Bye" says Rachel

Quinn sighed and went to chemistry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Finn

"Hey puck" said Finn catching up to him

"Oh hey Finn" says puck

"Want to go to the movies tomorrow at 6?" asks Finn

"Tomorrow? Um sure." says Puck

"Okay thanks , I got to go to Spanish" says Finn

"Bye" says Puck heading to Chemistry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Spanish

"Okay everyone pair up we are going to do a project about the lesson we just learned" says

Finn walked over to Rachel " Hey Rach want to pair up?" asks Finn

Rachel looks up at finn and smiles " of course"

They sit down at a desk " So how did it go?" asks Finn

"It went great , shes going. What about you?" asks Rachel

"Same , he's going." says Finn

"Okay so whats next we got them to both go to the movies , whats next? We don't go or we do?" asks Finn

" Well we are going but we are just going to go in the movie , and we 'accidentally' bump in to each other and then we all sit together and what happens from there. Happens" says Rachel adding a small smile

"Sounds good , um I was wondering Rach?" asks Finn

"What?" asks Rachel looking at Finn

"When are we going to um.. Go public?" asks Finn

"Um how about we tell Quinn and Puck first." says Rachel

"Sounds good" says Finn with a smile and Rachel returns the smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY! :D**

**Please review , I do not own glee ):**

**xxxxxx**

At the movies the next day

Quinn and Rachel are there and so are Finn and Puck

"Quinn , I need to tell you something." says Rachel

"What is it?" asks Quinn

Someone bumped into Quinn

"Ow watching were you're going idiot" says Quinn

"Sorry"

Quinn looks up

"Wow im so sorry Sam." says Quinn

Sam laughs " Its okay Quinn."

She turns red " what movie are you watching?"

"This chick flick." says Sam

"Oh really im watching that to" says Quinn

"Are you here with Rachel?" asks Sam

"Uh yeah , who are you here with?" asks Quinn hoping he's alone

"I came with Mercedes but were just friends." says Sam

"Oh" Quinn's face falls a bit

"Well im going to go" says Sam

"Bye" says Quinn she turns around to Rachel and sighs "I guess I will never find a guy"

"that's no true you never know who you will 'BUMP' into." says Rachel

"I bumped into Sam but he is here with Mercedes" says Quinn

"Im not talking about Sam.." says Rachel

"So what were you saying?" asks Quinn

"We only have 3 minutes ill tell you later" says Rachel they buy their tickets and sit down in the theater.

xxxxxxxx

Puck and Finn are in the theathre sitting down waiting for the movie

Finn see's Rachel " Oh look Puck , theres Rachel and Quinn." says Finn

"Oh uh-" says puck but finn cuts him off

"Lets go sit with them" says Finn he walks over there "Hey Rachel - and Quinn."

"Oh hey Finn , dident know you were going to be here today." Says Rachel

"Yeah mind if we sit?" asks Finn , he sits by Rachel before she can answer and Puck sits by Quinn

"Im so sorry" quinn whispers to Puck

"Its okay , I was kind of a jerk anyway" he whispers looking at her in the eye

"No I should have never said that" Quinn whispers

"Its fine , lets just forget it. We both like each other. It will work" says Puck smiling and then turning to face the screen and Quinn smiles at him and holds the gaze a little longer then turns to the screen.

"It worked babe" whispers Finn in Rachel's ear

"I know" Rachel whispers back happily


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the people who reviewed (:**

**xxxxxx**

**With Finn and Rachel the next day at Rachel's house**

"**Im surprised people don't ask us to match make people with them all the time." said Rachel , laughing.**

"**Me too." said Finn**

"**What's wrong?" asked Rachel**

"**Rachel." says Finn**

**Rachel could feel it , it was to good to be true , Finn wanted to break up with her "You want to break up with me … already?" asked Rachel**

"**NO! Not that , I just. When are we going to go public?" asked Finn**

**Rachel sighed of relief "I don't know , whenever you want to.. But how are we going to till everyone were going out , we cant just go up and say were dating .. that's not how they do it these days" says Rachel biting her bottom lip.**

**Finn stared at her bottom lip it was driving him insane "Uh - we can uh-"**

**Rachel cut him off and kissed him then pulled back "You were looking at my lips again" she sighed**

"**I know , im sorry , its just babe you know it drives me insane when you bite it" Finn Says sighing**

**Rachel laughs " I know its okay" Rachel kisses him once again and Finn deepens it and lays her out on the bed**

"**Finn , stop distracting me , how are we going to tell everyone?" says Rachel , Finn sighs and lays down beside her**

"**Um we can like tell our friends first and then like kiss in the hallway tomorrow." says Finn playing with the strands of Rachel's hair.**

"**That sounds romantic" says Rachel , she turns her head to look at him and smiles**

"**As long as you're happy" Finn says , looking back at her and returning the smile**

"**You really are the best boyfriend ever." says Rachel**

**Finn laughs " I know." he kisses her once again and Rachel deepens the kiss.**


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's pov

Ever since Saturday when I last went to Rachel's house Rachel has been ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Or is it because we did it? Whatever I did I dident mean to , I try to tell her that but she dosent listen to me and runs away crying.. Oh theres Quinn maybe she knows whats wrong with Rach.

Quinn's pov

I walk into school and I feel good I finally got what I wanted … Puck.. But somehow I don't trust him how do I know he wont go off with Santana or someone like that? I see Finn , he's walking my way what if he wants to know whats going on with Rachel? He cant know she'll kill me..

No ones pov

" Quinn? Why aren't you answering me?" asks Finn

" Oh sorry I was just uh - thinking.." says Quinn

"Why are all the girls acting weird" asks Finn

"What do you mean" asks Quinn

"Well Rach wont even talk to me and I don't know what I did wrong? If you see her can you tell her im sorry for whatever I did." says Finn

"Finn , shes not mad at you or upset.. You dident do anything wrong. She's just upset." says Quinn uneasy

"Because of what I did?" asks Finn

"No Finn , she will tell you. Just let time take its course" says Quinn easily and walks off

With Rachel

Quinn walks up to Rachel and pulls her in the janitor closet "Listen here chickie we have a problem." says quinn grabbing her by the shirt

Rachel winces "What problem?"

"Finn … he knows something wrong." says Quinn releasing her "sorry I grabbed you so hard."

"You dident tell him did you? He cant know Quinn , I will die!" Says Rachel pleading "and its okay"

"No , but the cats is going to come out of the bag sooner or later , and I don't want him to find out the wrong way. Okay? Im just looking out for you" says Quinn

"Thanks Quinn and okay , I will invite him over tonight and tell him thanks" says Rachel

"Good. Ive got to go to class bye" says Quinn opening the door and leaving

Rachel's pov

Finn is going to hate me. I cant have Finn leave me , I just cant! What will he say?

Later that day

Rachel walks up to Finn at his locker , Finn is opening his locker and she shuts it.

"What was that for Rachel?" asks Finn

She gets in front of his locker with tears in her eyes " We need to talk." says Rachel

"Okay tell me." says Finn

"Not here. Come over to my house tonight at 5 okay?" says Rachel uneasy and she starts crying again

"Hey hey look at me" says Finn cupping her face "I love you , no matter what" says Finn and he kisses her

"No matter what?" asks Rachel in between kisses

"No matter what , you can tell me anything" says Finn

"Thanks Finn , I got to go" says Rachel leaving him behing

Finn's pov.

I finally got Rachel to talk to me again but theres something turning her off , I need to know. No matter what I will help her. Ill be by her , ill stand by her no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Rachel never met her real mom in this story so just keep this in mind during this chapter.**

**xxxxx**

**Later that day at Rachel's house , Rachel comes home.**

"**Hey sweetie it will be alright" said Hiram comforting Rachel**

"**Thanks dad and daddy" said Rachel smiling just a bit "Uhm Finn's going to be here at 5 and I'm going to tell him. Okay?" asks Rachel**

"**Whatever makes you happy" said Hiram**

"**Okay thanks , im am going to go take a shower and do my homework" said Rachel running up the stairs , she takes a shower and thinks of how to tell Finn and when she gets out its 4:17 pm , so she does her homework and she cant focus , so she texts Finn.**

**Texts**

**Rachel : Hey Finn , by any chance can you come right now? **

**Finn: Of course , ill be over in a second.**

**Rachel: Thanks Finn**

**Finn: Okay im leaving**

**Rachel was nervous so she fumbled with her phone a little bit till she heard the door ring and she ran downstairs but her dad's had beat her to the door**

"**How tall are you?" asked LeRoy**

"**Uh-" said Finn but was cut off by Hiram**

"**What is your religion , if you and Rachel get older , get married and have children , they are going to be Jewish." said Hiram**

"**Uh I am -" said Finn**

"**Dad's stop!" said Rachel coming down the stairs "Can ya go to the kitchen please?" asked Rachel**

"**We're leaving" said Hiram and he dragged LeRoy to the kitchen with him**

**Rachel and Finn kissed and then Finn pulled away**

"**What did you want to talk about?" asked Finn**

"**Can we go up to my room?" she asked with tears forming down her face**

"**Hey stop crying please? For me." pleaded Finn as he brushed of the tears on her face**

"**Ill try" she said and she dragged him up to her room , once they got in there room Rachel got on the bed and sat down**

"**So whats the matter?" asked Finn taking her in a tight hug**

"**I didn't even get to know her." said Rachel in tears**

"**Oh my God Rachel are you pregnant?" asked Finn**

"**NO you idiot." said Rachel crying harder at the thought**

"**Then what happened?" asked Finn once again**

"**The last time you came to my house well that night.." said Rachel stopping herself for her tears**

"**What happened , did I do something wrong? I swear whatever I did , im so sorry" said Finn sitting closer to her and kissing her neck**

"**just stop interrupting me , you didn't do anything wrong." said Rachel**

"**Then what?" asked Finn for what seemed like the millionth time**

"**My mom died" sobbed Rachel **


	11. Chapter 11

"Rachel , im so sorry" said Finn shocked and hugged her

"I need to talk to Noah" said Rachel just remembering something

Finn got a little hurt "Why Noah and not me?" he asked

"Because my mom she had Beth , and I can take her in or Puck and Quinn , can" she said

"Oh I understand now" he said nodding feeling better "Whens the funeral?" he asked

"Funeral?" asked Rachel "Oh my , I totally forgot about the funeral" she said burying her head in his chest

"Its going to be alright" said Finn playing with her hair

"You're going to come with me , right?" she asked looking up at him

"Of course I will. Anything for you." he said

The day of the funeral

Someone comes up behind "Hey you look nice" Rachel jumped at the unfamiliar voice

"Who are you" Rachel asked

"Im Jesse St. James and you are?" he asked grabbing her hand and kissing , she quickly tore it away

"In a relationship" she said

"I meant your name not your staus" he said laughing , she glared at him she already hated him he was flirting with her and he was laughing at a funeral

"My names Rachel .. Rachel Berry" she said standing a little taller so she could find Finn it wasn't hard to find him , he was tall "Speaking of in a relationship there is my boyfriend , Finn" she said

"Oh and im so scared" Jesse said sarcastically

"You should be" she spit out at him and Finn came up to her

"Hey babe , who is this?" Finn asked

"He was just leaving" she told Finn and Jesse

"Right" Jesse said winking at Rachel and Finn saw and walked up to Jesse

"Are you flirting with her?" asked Finn jealous

"Finn .. don't make a scene at a funeral" said Rachel behind Finn

"Nah its alright , if MJ wants to make a scene , let him" said Jesse laughing

"That's it" said Finn and he slapped Jesse

"What the heck?" asked Jesse and with that he left , Finn went up to Rachel and hugged her.

"Thanks" said Rachel looking up at Finn

"For what?" asked Finn looking down at her

"For being the best boyfriend ever , and not letting anyone touch me or flirt with me" she said

"Well you're welcome, but I think you're the best" said Finn

Rachel laughed "Thanks" and they kissed

"Time for the funeral , you ready?" asked Finn reaching for her hand

"Yeah" she said grabbing it and they made their way up to the funeral home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Im having writers block , so dont hate if this is bad.**

**Please review :D**

* * *

><p>The next day at school<p>

Mercedes walks up to Rachel nervously "Hey Rachel , look I hear you're a pretty good matchmaker." Mercedes said

"And where did you here that?" asked Rachel confused , she only match maked for herself and Quinn.

"Quinn , well anyways , I don't know what Sam and I are? Do you think you can set us up?" she asked pleading

Rachel hesitated "For you of course" she said

Mercedes sighed of relief "Thanks sweetie , ill make it up to you. I swear"

Rachel laughed "You better." and with that Mercedes left

* * *

><p>Then Kurt came over to Rachel also<p>

"So theres this guy and.." said Kurt

Rachel laughed "Let me guess you want me to play matchmaker for you?" she asked

"How did you know?" asked Kurt laughing also

"Mercedes came up to me and said the same thing. So who is it?" Rachel nudged Kurt

"His name is Blaine , he doesn't go here , he goes to Dalton Academy" Kurt said smiling

"Okay got it" Rachel said smiling and Kurt left

* * *

><p>Then Puck walked up to Rachel and smiled at her<p>

"Don't tell me you want to match make for you also, I already set you up with Quinn" she said frowning

"No no. I need advice" said Puck looking down

"What?" asked Rachel concerned

"What do you do , when your girlfriend is pregnant?" asked Puck

Rachel gasped "PUCK!" she yelled and heard her voice , then lowered it "Is Quinn pregnant?"

"Well Quinn is my only girlfriend , so yes." he said

"Wow , and she didn't even tell me" said Rachel to herself

"This isn't about you" said Puck

"I'm sorry" said Rachel and Quinn ran up

"You told her?" she said threw her teeth

"Why didn't you tell me , were supposed to be best friends?" asked Rachel

Quinn started crying " I didn't want ANYBODY to know , expect for me and Puck. Let's face it you're a big blabber mouth who cant keep her mouth shut for 1 minute" Quinn said and instantly regret what she said

"You're secret _was _safe with me. And if that's how you feel maybe I will be a blabber mouth. Bitch" said Rachel and with that she left.


End file.
